


Angel & Demon

by Veillein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein
Summary: 尼可意识到，他从来没有真正了解过哈桑，他过去的队友和现在的上司，他在球员时代被称为天使之翼，尼可从来没有想到过，那张笑脸下藏着一个恶魔……
Relationships: Niko Kovač / Hasan Salihamidžić
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Angel & Demon

**Author's Note:**

> 请原谅我写了那么糟糕的东西……

1.

那个夏天是噩梦的开始。

尼可仍然记得他正式成为拜仁教练的第一天。那天的训练课程并不完整，球队有一半成员仍然在世界杯之后的休假中，因此他可以在下午时抽出时间接受哈桑的邀请，去他的办公室喝一杯。

“这瓶酒我替你存了很久，在你赢得德国杯之后我就想找你一起庆祝，不过我想现在是一个更好的时机。”

哈桑·萨利哈米季奇殷勤地让尼可坐在沙发上，拿出早就准备好的红酒和玻璃杯，背对着尼可拧开瓶盖，“恭喜你，我知道你一直都想成为拜仁的教练，所以我就帮了一点小忙，你看，现在一切都很完美，我们又可以在一起工作了。”

“是的，谢谢。”尼可接过酒杯，尽管他的内心并不确定他是否应该为此感谢哈桑。当他接到拜仁的邀约电话时他并没有下定决心要离开法兰克福，实际上那时他已经非常接近与法兰克福续约，他在电话里告诉哈桑他会与弗雷迪商量之后给他答复，但是当天晚上哈桑就告诉媒体他已经答应来拜仁执教。等到第二天他与弗雷迪见面时，一切都无法挽回了。弗雷迪为此与他大吵一架，他们的友情差点因此破裂，他们冷战了一个多月，当他们最终捧起德国杯的时候，他和弗雷迪都哭了，他们都意识到自己犯了错误，他原本应该留在法兰克福。但即使如此，他也仍然无法责怪哈桑，毕竟他说得没错，执教拜仁确实是他的梦想，或许即使哈桑没有提前向媒体泄露消息，他与弗雷迪商量之后，最终也会做出同样的选择。

“所以，成为拜仁教练的感觉如何？”

哈桑拿着酒杯坐到他的身边，架起双腿，一只手搁在他脑后的沙发靠背上。尼可拉回思绪，露出微笑，与他轻轻碰杯。红酒的味道并没有他想象中那么好，酸涩中甚至带有一丝苦味，但尼可并没有多想。在球员时代，哈桑·萨利哈米季奇就不是一个以品味著称的男人，他也许只是不知道怎么挑一支好的红酒。

“确实，这里的训练设施要比我们球员时代更好……”尼可顺着哈桑的话与他闲聊，心里却有些不耐烦，他不太习惯跟哈桑那么亲热地坐在一起，波黑人放在沙发靠背上的那只手已经搭在了他的肩膀上，这让他相当不自在。尽管哈桑对媒体宣称他们在球员时代就是密友，但实际上他跟哈桑的关系相当普通，听着哈桑回忆他们球员时代的往事感觉很奇怪，他从来不知道哈桑如此关注他，哈桑说的很多事就连尼可自己都不记得了。

尼可又喝下一大口酒，希望尽快结束这场聊天，回到训练场上去。从他坐着的角度可以看到阳光明媚的室外训练场，罗伯特正在带队训练。尽管哈桑的办公室内开着空调，他却依然觉得这里异常闷热，甚至有些晕眩。他不由自主地扯动领子，汗水随着他的脖颈流淌而下。

“这样会更凉快一点。”哈桑按下百叶窗的遥控键，窗外的景色消失了，室内变得昏暗，但尼可反而感到更加燥热和晕眩，实际上，他感到眼前正在阵阵发黑，“抱歉，我可能有些中暑……”他有些不好意思地说，或许他不该在太阳下暴晒后立刻饮酒，他开始感到后悔，这是他正式执教拜仁的第一天，他不希望有任何事出岔子……

“你穿得太多了。”哈桑说，他贴近尼可，伸手拉下他教练服的外套拉链，“这样感觉好点吗？”

“唔，谢谢……”尼可想要站起来，他仍然感到透不气起来。他想要离开哈桑的办公室，回到自己的办公室里去，也许他需要独自躺一会儿。但是他刚刚起身，一阵恶心的晕眩感就逼得他重新坐了回去。他从未感到如此虚弱，他想要呕吐，哈桑扶住他的头，让他靠在自己身上，“别动，宝贝儿，我知道这会有点难受，这是正常的药物反应，我掌握好了剂量，你完全不用担心……”

他在说什么？尼可无法思考，他在昏沉中感到自己的外套被脱掉，一只手伸进他的贴身上衣里，将运动背心向上掀起，他想要阻止，但是他的手臂发麻，他没有办法移动自己的身体。他听到哈桑的声音，紧贴着他的耳朵：“听着，宝贝儿，你要知道，你能来拜仁是多亏了我，是我向董事会提名了你，是我说服乌利把你放进备选名单里，你很清楚，若不是我，光凭你自己的资历，是根本没有资格成为拜仁的教练的。所以，我想是时候向你索取一点报酬了……”

不，这不是事实……尼可想要反驳，他希望这不是真的，但是他的意识开始模糊……

哈桑反锁上门，满意地看着瘫软在沙发上的教练。尼可比他记忆中变得更加漂亮，更加成熟可口，尽管他过去也一直都很诱人。当他还是拜仁球员的时候，哈桑就很想尝尝他的滋味，他过去一直试着把尼可约出来，但罗伯特总是在他哥哥的身边，哈桑始终没有找到下手的机会——直到现在，他不仅拥有足够的权力把罗伯特支开，还有一间隔音效果很好的单人办公室，他可以在这里对尼可做一切他想着的事，没有人会来打搅。

说真的，他等这一天等了很久，尼可似乎总是无法理解他的暗示，他以后会好好教教他的。

他让尼可仰躺在沙发上，脱掉了他的鞋袜和运动长裤。他很满意尼可一直保持着良好的身体状况，他很干净，即使因为药物反应而浑身布满汗水，身上仍然散发着淡淡的古龙水香味。哈桑把他的双腿按向两边分开，把头埋进去，用舌头舔掉他大腿内侧的汗珠，就像他过去一直都想做的那样，品尝着他的味道。尼可并没有完全失去意识，他虚弱地挣扎，哀求哈桑不要那么做。“宝贝儿，你真是太可爱了。”哈桑说，他剥下教练的内裤塞进他的嘴里，然后解开皮带，从口袋里拿出早就准备好的安全套。

尼可想要叫喊，但是他的声音被堵住，只能发出细弱的呜咽。哈桑的手指急切地在他的身体里戳刺，粗暴地强行撑开他的下体然后插入自己。“你真紧，宝贝儿，你还是处子吗？你之前的体育主管没有操过你吗？”尼可痛苦地摇着头，泪水滴落到真皮沙发上。他正在流血。哈桑抱起他的双腿，用力掰开他的屁股，让自己可以插得更深。尼可无助地挣扎的样子非常可爱，柔软的刘海披散在额头上，让他看起来脆弱而迷人。哈桑一边干他一边伸出舌头舔过他的脸颊，绝望的泪水和汗水混合在一起的味道很棒。他很想拿掉塞在尼可嘴里的织物去好好品尝他薄薄的嘴唇，但是他忍住了。他以后会有更多时间跟尼可好好玩的。

他在射精之前从尼可的身体里抽出阴茎，他忍了几秒钟，拿掉塞住尼可的嘴巴的织物，把阴茎插进他的喉咙里，把精液全部射进他的嘴里。尼可在他做到一半的时候已经昏迷，无法吞咽下去的精液从他半张的嘴唇之间滴落到沙发上。他下一次会让他好好舔干净每一滴精液的。哈桑拿出手机，对准尼可的脸和他被干得一塌糊涂的下身拍了几张照片，然后拍打他的脸颊，把他弄醒。

尼可迷茫的样子十分可爱，他似乎不愿相信发生在自己身上的事是真的，他痛苦地蜷缩起受伤的身体，想要逃开哈桑搂住他的手臂。“你怎么可以这样做？”他天真地质问。“我一直都爱着你，尼可，我一直想跟你做爱，很抱歉我用了这种方式……”哈桑抓住他的双手，把他压在沙发上，不断地对他甜言蜜语，但那只让尼可感到更加恶心和愤怒，他在自己被脱下的衣服里寻找手机，想要找律师报警，“你是个变态的强奸犯。”他低吼着用力推开哈桑。哈桑不得不动手给他一点教训。他避开那张漂亮的脸蛋和其他会裸露在衣服外面的部分，抓住他的头发，用拳头猛击他的腹部，直到他跪倒在地上呕吐为止。“是你逼我这样做的，尼可，不要忘记我现在是你的上司，你要好好学会如何尊重我。”他打开手机，向他传送刚才拍的那些照片，“看看你自己的样子，如果你想公开这件事的话，我会把你像妓女一样大张着双腿的照片发给记者。你想在刚刚执教了拜仁不到一天就结束自己的教练生涯吗？好好想想，你这个白痴，公开这件事会带来什么后果，如果没有我好好照看着你，你很快就会毁掉你自己。”

尼可不记得自己是怎么离开哈桑的办公室，他不记得自己是如何回到训练场上结束训练课的，也不记得自己是如何回答罗伯特的那些问题，直到他独自打开车门坐上驾驶座，才发现自己的全身都在发抖。他想把那一个小时当成一个噩梦忘掉，但是身体的疼痛和手机里的照片提醒着他，这一切是真实发生的：哈桑·萨利哈米季奇，他过去的队友和现在的上司，对他下药并且强暴了他。尼可意识到自己从来没有真正了解过哈桑，他在球员时代被称为天使之翼，他总是面带微笑，努力地讨好球队里那些有权势的球员，他也会专门屈尊来找尼可和罗伯特聊天，在用餐时设法挤在他们两人当中，虽然那让尼可和罗伯特感到很尴尬，甚至有些厌烦，但哈桑给人感觉从来不是一个危险人物，尼可从来没有想到过那张笑脸下会藏着一个恶魔……

被他扔在座椅上的手机突然响起。有几秒钟，尼可根本不敢接听电话，他害怕听到哈桑的声音。但那是他之前的体育主管打来的。尼可下意识地按下通话键，听到弗雷迪的声音：“你好吗尼可，很不习惯在训练场上看不到你，你在拜仁的第一天过得怎样？虽然我大概没法真心实意地祝你在那边一切顺利，不过我还是希望你今天开了个好头……”

尼可把手机放到驾驶台上，用双手捂住脸颊开始哭泣。他想告诉弗雷迪他在这里过得一点也不好，一切都糟透了，有一瞬间他甚至想告诉弗雷迪到底发生了什么事，他需要弗雷迪的帮助，他想要弗雷迪告诉他究竟应该怎么办，但是他想起哈桑的警告，如果他让其他人知道这件事的话……

尼可挂断电话。他麻木地坐在车里，直到黑暗渐渐笼罩了整个停车场。


End file.
